


yearningly yours

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how you fall apart:<br/>You find a pretty straight girl and tell yourself it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yearningly yours

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/664174.html)

This is how you fall apart:  
  
You find a pretty straight girl and tell yourself it doesn't matter.  
You find a (pretty) (straight) princess, and offer to guard her forever.  
She laughs in the firelight, flames dancing along her porcelain edges. _Forever_ , she whispers like a forbidden word, and it's never brought up in the light.  
  
In the light she goes back to her prince, and you go back on your promise.  
(It was easier to be friends when he wasn't around, reminding you she'll never love you like that.)  
  
This is how you fall:  
  
You find a pretty bisexual girl and tell yourself it'll go better.  
You find a (pretty) (bisexual) werewolf, and offer to kill the witch that trapped her.  
She dances in the moonlight, the moon itself glinting from her teeth. _Desire_ , she says like a fact, and it fades away with the morning dew.  
  
In the sun she searches for a lover, and you feel too broken, too afraid to try again.  
(It was easier when you didn't know the sharp pangs of heartbreak, and this way, she won't have someone who hesitates.)  
  
This is how _she_ -  
  
She finds you in the depths of a tavern, drinking your troubles- she slams against  
all your rules and order.  
She finds _you_ , and her son has wide eyes and is curious about your sword. (She finds  
you and  
you'll never be the same.)  
She kisses you breathless, and invades your every sense, imprinting on your memory.  
  
In the new beginning, she takes you  
home.  
(This is the last time you fall in love.)


End file.
